Je ne t'oublierais jamais
by 2L d'R
Summary: Epoque des maraudeurs, Caroline Hawkins, élève de gryffondor renfermée, rencontre les maraudeurs, et apprend à regoûter aux plaisirs de la vie


Jour de deuil

4 ans. A t-on une idée de ce qu'il peut se passer en 4 ans ? Une célibataire peut rencontrer quelqu'un,

et s'installer avec lui, un bébé fait ses premiers pas et apprend doucement à parler, on rentre, traverse,

et quitte l'adolescence... Pour ma part, ça fait 4 ans que je vis dans un flou : un flou noir et angoissant,

glacé...

Je fis cette constatation ce matin, en me brossant les cheveux : 4 ans déjà qu'il nous avait quittés.

Qu'il _m'_avait quittée... Le monde est étrange : quand je me suis levée ce matin, c'était une journée

comme les autres. Notre gouvernante Martha, s'activait comme tous les matins. Quand je suis sortie de

notre « maison » (si on peut appeler cette monstruosité une maison) en compagnie de mon père, sa femme

et ses deux filles, j'ai vu le soleil bien haut en cette belle journée d'été, et les moldus s'affairer. J'entendis

un reniflement méprisant ma droite venant sûrement de la femme de mon père. Subitement, le souvenir de

notre rencontre (_après _le mariage où je n'avais pas été conviée) me revint en mémoire :

_Flashback_

**Me voilà, ta nouvelle maman !**

Grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et regard de serpent. J'aurais voulu être aussi aimable (hypocrite) mais j'en

fus incapable :

**Que je sache j'ai encore ma mère et elle se porte comme un charme alors merci mais non merci.**

**Oups ! C'est vrai j 'avais oublié ! Bon alors appelle-moi Anna ?**

Son rire délicat ( plus un grincement de dents camouflé qu'autre chose) me parvint aux oreilles et le sang

me frappa aux tempes et je rétorquai :

**il faudra vous contenter d'un Mme Hawkins et c'est suffisamment désagréable d'avoir le même nom que vous !**

Les diverses réactions s'enchaînèrent : mon père, qui ne savait plus faire que ça, soupira, les deux filles de

la femme de mon père eurent une expression choqué avant de se chuchoter des choses en me fixant et la

femme de mon père me regarda d'un air satisfait, comme si elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. En langage de

filles cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : c'était la guerre.

_Fin du flashback_

Un tic agita ma paupière, comme à chaque fois que j'avais envie de tuer quelqu'un. Les crissements du gravier

du cimetière m'agaçaient et mes yeux commençaient sérieusement à picoter.

Nous arrivâmes en face des deux tombes. En face de mes deux frères. J'entendis des (faux) sanglots et me tournai

vers Cornélia et Claudia qui simulaient des bruits de sanglots dans leurs mouchoirs alors qu'en même temps

elles consultaient leurs portables. Mon père pleurait aussi, de véritables sanglots cette fois et sa femme le tenait

dans ses bras en consultant sa montre. Moi, ma peine était trop forte, et je savais que si je la sortais, j'allais me

noyer dans mes larmes avant même d'avoir dit « Quidditch ». Donc je restai raide comme un piquet et regardai ma

mère et André, mon beau-père approcher. Contrairement à... Anna (Euurkk) j'appréciais sincèrement mon beau-père

car lors de la mort de Tyler (mon second grand frère) il avait pleuré, comme s'il avait perdu son propre fils, alors

que quand... Anna (re-Euurkk) l'avait appris, elle avait ouvert ses grands yeux de biche et avait annôné : « nan

c'est pas vrai ? »... Tsss.

Une heure plus tard, chacun s'éloigne de son côté : maman avec André, papa avec sa femme, et les jumelles

(oui parce qu'en plus elles sont jumelles. Bonjour l'angoisse...) ont rendez-vous avec leurs copines de serpentard ( sic )

pour faire leurs courses scolaires. Moi je reste car j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je sors d'une main tremblotante un galet

peint que je pose sur la tombe de Tyler. 4 galets. Sur la tombe de mon premier grand frère, il y en a 10. 10 ans.

Je m'éloigne hâtivement, pour finir sur le chemin de Traverse. Je suis toujours triste car le jour de la mort de Tyler, j'avais

rendez-vous avec lui pour faire mes courses pour ma première rentrée à Poudlard. Il n'est jamais venu...

Je croise par-ci par-là des têtes connues mais je ne les salue pas. Je n'ai, pour être honnête, aucun ami. Pas que la

présence d'autrui me déplaise mais c'est juste qu'à ma rentrée de première année, je n'avais franchement pas la tête

à me faire des amis... Et de ce fait, quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, je faisais partie des murs et personne ne souhaitait parler

avec ''l'asociale''. Une fois tout le tralala acheté, je rentrais chez ma mère (pas envie de voir les jumelles diaboliques) et

préparais ma valise. Je dînai en compagnie de ma mère et d'André et allai rapidement me coucher : demain, Poudlard.

Le lendemain, tout se passa très vite et une fois sur le quai neuf trois quarts, j'embrassais ma mère, André et mon père,

saluai d'un coup de menton sa femme ainsi que la famille Black qui saluai mon père et sa femme. La famille Hawkins et la

famille Black était l'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers, avec les malefoy. Cependant, mon père préférait faire des

affaires dans le monde moldu, déclarant qu'il y avait plus à exploiter que dans le monde sorcier. Ma mère aussi, suite à une

dispute familiale, brisa sa baguette en deux. Ma mère était de Poufsouffle et mon père de serpentard, comme ses ancêtres.

Il avait laissé le choix à mes frères de continuer leurs vies moldus et ils avaient acceptés. Moi en revanche, étant trop _différente _

des autres, je pris la voie ''magie''. (Il y a eu un petit hic quand même quand le choixpeau a gueulé ''Gryffondor'' dans la salle).

Pour en revenir aux Black, je les détestais, eux et leurs manies du ''Sang-Pur'' et leur ''supériorité'', (à chaque fois j'avais envie

de leur rappeler que, comme tout le monde ils allaient aux toilettes le matin). J'aurais pu en revanche apprécier Sirius, l'ainé

qui était comme moi un Gryffondor et ne partageait visiblement pas les mêmes goûts que sa famille si il n'était pas aussi imbu

de sa personne et séducteur. D'ailleurs, je le voyais, en train de rentrer avec ses potes dans un compartiment. Il me vis, et me

salua d'un hochement de tête sec que je ne lui rendis pas. Connard. En revanche, son frère, Régulus, me gratifia d'un sourire

qu'il espérait séducteur. L'espoir fait vivre, me direz-vous. Je m'allongeais confortablement pour une sieste, ayant un compartiment

pour moi toute seule. Quand je rouvrais les yeux, je tombais nez-à-nez avec des yeux gris, froids comme la glace. Lucius Malefoy

recula, et s'assit avec élégance et décontraction en face de moi, toujours figée.

**Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?**

Ok, arrêt sur image. Depuis quand est-ce qu'un Serpentard, de surcroît Lucius Malefoy, s'adressait

aimablement à un Gryffondor, toujours de surcroît, à moi.

**Bien, je vous remercie et votre famille ?**

En clair : « Ne me tutoie pas abruti et vas te faire voir, toi et ta famille chez les Grecs »

**Oh très bien merci ! Et comment se porte les affaires de ton père ?**

Traduction : « Est-ce que ton père a toujours autant de pognon ? »

**Excellentes en ce moment.**

Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant, lui me détaillant, moi lui faisant sentir que sa présence me gavait.

**Je suis heureux d'avoir pu renouer avec toi, et sur ce je vais te laisser te reposer**, capitula-t-il.

Renouer ? Parce qu'on avait nouer un jour ? Hormis le fait que je venais me baigner dans sa piscine en

maillot rose quand j'avais 4 ans, on ne s'est jamais parlé m'enfin si ça peut le rendre heureux...

Je me rendormais, la tête pleine de questions.

Rentrée étrange

_Une porte. Derrière cette porte, un appartement. Mon frère, Tyler, me tient par la main. Il me lâche la main pour aller _

_chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine de mon autre frère, Michael. Je l'entends ensuite aller le chercher dans le salon. _

_J'entends le verre tomber. Inquiète, je vais voir ce qui il y a. Un spectacle étrange s'offre à mes yeux : Tyler est _

_comme figé, et Michael est là, suspendu à une corde, attachée à une poutre. Il semble dormir les yeux ouverts. _

_Son corps pivote et ses yeux ternes et vitreux se tournent vers moi, et là je comprends que je ne les verrais plus _

_jamais vifs. Et j'hurle._

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Nauséeuse, je me décollais de la fenêtre où ma joue était collée.

Charmant spectacle pour l'extérieur. Je vis Poudlard se profiler à l'horizon et m'apprêtais. Vingt minutes plus tard,

j'étais là, sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, ma valise à la main et mon chat noir, Ali, offert justement par la copine de mon frère

Tyler, Alicia. Contrairement à d'habitude, pas mal de monde me regardait. J'eus une mauvaise impression. Distraite, par

cette attention soudaine, je manquais de rentrer dans un sombral. Je regardis la bête et frissonnai. Je sais qu'un sombral

est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil, mais j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir la possibilité d'en voir.

Je monte dans la calèche, et me retrouve en compagnie des maraudeurs. James Potter, un brun à lunettes, perpétuellement

en vrac, mais très bon joueur de Quidditch. Si je n'avais pas été aussi timide, je lui aurai dit que sa technique de feinte était

excellente. Remus Lupin, un type à l'air sympathique, mais avec un soupçon d'amertume. Ses yeux couleur miel ont l'air de

renfermer un lourd secret et allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai toujours de la peine pour lui. Peter Petigrow, un type petit et gras,

aux yeux humides et nerveux, comme s'il prépare un sale coup. Autant je me fiche de Potter, éprouve de la sympathie pour

Lupin, je n'éprouve qu'une grande méfiance pour ce type presque chauve. Quant à Sirius Black, il a beau s'amuser avec

les filles, et à humilier les Serpentards, il était en froid avec sa famille et en souffrait plus qu'il ne le laissait croire.

Ils papotaient entre eux, et je ne cherchais même pas à les écouter, quand soudain Petigrow me lance dans les dents :

**Dis, c'était à cause de la mort de ton frère que t'étais à côté de la plaque pendant toute notre première année ?**

Ses copains le regardèrent, sidérés, sauf Sirius, qui étaient déjà au courant. Je lui rétorquais :

**Et toi, tu perds tout le temps un frère pour être continuellement à côté de la plaque ?**

Il me regarda, comme si je l'avais giflé. A vrai dire, tout le monde me regarda, bouche bée. Excellent timing,

parce qu'à ce moment-là, la calèche s'arrêta et je sortis mortifiée et rentrai à toute vitesse dans le château.

Je fus la première à m'asseoir, l'une des premiers à me servir et la première à sortir de table sitôt le discours

de Dumbledore fini. La raison de cette précipitation était que quelqu'un utilisait la legilimencie à mon encontre

et que j'avais du mal à maintenir mes barrières mentales en sentant sur moi de nombreux regards, et plus

précisément ceux de quatre garçons de Gryffondor. Malheureusement, mon répit fut de courte durée car j'entendis

la voix de MacGonagal me héler. Une fois arrivée à ma hauteur, je remarquai alors que son chapeau était légèrement

de travers et que ses joues étaient anormalement rouges et qu'elle était essouflée :

**Merlin Hawkins ! On dirait que vous avez le diable aux trousses !**

**Veuillez m'excuser professeur mais je suis un peu fatiguée, je voulais simplement aller me coucher.**

**Quand on veut simplement aller se coucher, on ne jette pas des regards incessants au-dessus de son épaule ! **

**Mais là n'est pas la question, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.**

Elle s'éloigna sans me laisser répondre.

C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvais en face de la porte du bureau de Dumbledore après un interrogatoire en règle

par la gargouille. J'allai lever le bras pour toquer mais un léger ''entrez'' retentit avant.

Il était là, assis, les mains jointes sous son menton, les yeux pétillants comme d'habitude.

**Bonjour, Caroline.**

**Bonjour professeur.**

**Assis-toi, je t'en prie.**

Je m'assis, et nous nous regardâmes, pendant une durée indéterminée. Ses yeux perdaient peu à peu

leur pétillant pour être remplacé par de la lassitude. Il soupira, enleva ses lunettes et s'affala dans son fauteuil :

**J'avoue ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre avec toi, soupira-t-il, j'ignore comment tu te comportes, **

**ou comment tu réagis. Le professeur MacGonagall m'a dit que tu n'avais pas sympathisé avec tes camarades, **

**et que tu n'avais informé personne du décès de tes deux frères. Peux-tu m'en expliquer la raison ? **

**Est-ce une timidité maladive ou bien la volonté de ne pas te mélanger aux autres mais encore, un besoin de **

**te préserver ?**

J'avoue avoir été un peu surprise sur le moment parce que je pensais avoir été nommée préfète, étant donné

que pas une seule fois je n'ai fait perdre de points à Gryffondor, mais à la réflexion, c'est sûrement Lily Evans

(la chouchoute de tous les profs, même de Slughorn, le directeur de serpentard) qui a été nommée préfète.

**Aucune raison, monsieur, si ce n'est que, comme vous venez de le dire, je n'ai pas d'amis, et je ne compte **

**pas m'en faire en pleurant sur mes deux frères et attiser la pitié des gens.**

Il me regarda, pensif, me scannant de ses rayons X pendant que je ruminais le fait de ne pas avoir été nommée

préfète.

**Hum hum, finit-il par dire, et tu es sûre de n'avoir rien à me dire ?**

Ses yeux me fixaient et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il savait pour ma déception de ne pas être

préfète, et de mon inquiétude de tous ces regards sur ma personne et de ces tentatives d'intrusions

dans mon esprit. Cependant je restai impassible.

**Non monsieur, il n'y a rien.**

Je crus voir dans ces yeux un moment de peur, comme s'il venait de recevoir la confirmation de quelque chose.

**Bien, tu peux aller te coucher, j'ai cru comprendre dixit le professeur MacGonagall, que tu étais fatiguée.**

J'hochais la tête et filais sans demander mon reste.

Arrivée à la salle de commune de Gryffondor, je vis Evans se pavaner avec son insigne de préfète,

astiqué soigneusement. Je grognai et montai me coucher directement. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de sympathie

envers Evans car une fois, en deuxième année, je l'ai entendue plaisanter avec Alice Lorms :

J**'ai franchement passé un été effroyable avec Péthunia, nan mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ne plus avoir de soeur !**

Un tic agita ma paupière. Elle était classée dans la catégorie ''idiote arrogante''.


End file.
